Black Roses Red
by yukiakito234
Summary: Toshiro's heart is shattered when he catches his lover Ichimaru kissing a woman. He runs off to the forest, where another being resides, and wants the boy for his own. Will Gin and the others arrive in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Summary: Toshiro and Ichimaru have been lovers for about two years, but then, one night, Hitsugaya found Ichimaru kissing another person. Completely devastated, the young shinigami ran off, only to have been captured by another being, who wants to claim the young prodigy for his own. Can Ichimaru and the others get to Toshiro in time? Or will Toshiro Hitsugaya end up married to someone he doesn't love? And most of all, will Toshiro forgive Gin for what he did?

Enjoy!

P.S: Gin's not gonna have an accent. I find it weird and hard to read and type 4 that matter

* * *

><p>The young prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya stormed down the hall or the tenth divisions' quarters. His reiryoku was spiking like crazy. Luckily, it was late at night, and he was the only one awake in his district. Unfortunately, his lover, or ex-lover, Gin Ichimaru, was also up, and Toshiro happened to have caught him in an extremely inconvenient position with one of his squad members<p>

*Begin Flashback*

The silver haired captain was making his way to the third division's captain's office. He had felt his lover's reiryoku, and decided to pay him a short visit before retiring for the night.

He knocked, and slid the shoji screen aside, "Gin, are you he…" His sentence was caught off when he saw the white haired third division captain sitting in his chair, a female squad member in his lap, and they were engaged in a lip lock.

Toshiro could feel hot tears gushing at his teal eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. But, he refused to cry in front of his cheating lover. Instead, he pasted on a pained smile that sent a large crack down Gin's heart, "I apologize for the intrusion. I wish you two both good night."

Gin recklessly shoved the female off, "Wait, Shiro-chan, it isn't what it looks…" He didn't finish before his lover slammed the door shut and he could hear him storm off, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Toshiro didn't even bother to walk like he used to, to stall time before he had to leave his lover. This time, he used his quickest flashstep out of the third division quarters and took shelter in his own domain

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>The silverette left the tenth division quarters and flashstepped all the way out of the main part of the Soul Society, to a lush forest, more specifically, a towering cliff that invited the ever lasting breeze, and gave a magnificent view of the setting sun, or the pearl of the moon.<p>

Toshiro was fond of this place because it was quiet and serene, completely cut off from the worries of the Soul Society and the laboring responsibilities of being a captain with a lazy lieutenant like Matsumoto. The old Sakura tree that grew on the cliff was shedding its beautiful pink petals, and giving off its sweet and calming fragrance. But Hitsugaya was feeling the exact opposite of the emotions his settings were suppose to make him feel.

His emotions were twisting and writhing within him, his breathes coming short and shallow, his heart burning with pain more than any physical wound could cause. He felt like his very soul was being torn from his body.

The prodigy sank to his knees at the edge of the cliff, 'Why? Did I do something? Did I not please him? Why in the seven hells would he do something like this to me? He promised that he would never leave me. He promised.'

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

The two lovers were sitting on the exact same cliff Toshiro was currently on, gazing at the full moon. Gin managed to convince Toshiro to sit on his lap, not next to him, like usual. He was nuzzling the crook of his young lover's neck, while a light blush dusted itself onto Toshiro's face.

Ichimaru chuckled at the sight, "You're so cute blushing like that." Hitsugaya blushed even harder, "S-shut up" There was a silence before Toshiro broke it, "Gin, can you tell me something?" The white haired captain's foxy grin turned into one of pure love and tenderness, "Anything, Shiro'chan."

Toshiro snuggled deeper into his lover's chest, "Promise me that you'll never leave me." Gin didn't hesitate for a moment, as he swept his young lover around to face him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "I swear on my life, I will never leave you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Not matter what."

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>The young silverette then let his tears go. They flowed down his cheeks, soaking his hakama. Finally, unable to contain it, the young prodigy screamed at the top of his lungs, his pain filled howls rang clearly throughout the entire Soul Society, waking up quite a few people, like Matsumoto, who was quite the heavy sleeper, especially after drinking sake.<p>

She bolted from her futon, "Captain Hitsugaya!" Grabbing her zanpakuto, she ran as fast as she could out onto the rooftops. She wasn't too surprised to find Izuru, Hinamori, Shunsui, and Jushiro there as well, their zanbakuto at the ready.

Izuru turned to the strawberry blond, "You heard too?" Matsumoto nodded, "Yes, I did. Where did it come from?" Hinamori was over worrying herself, "I hope Toshiro-chan is alright. He wasn't carrying his zanpakuto this evening."

Jushiro scowled , "If anyone lays a finger on him…" Shunshui nodded, "Agreed, we won't hesitate to kill him." He then looked around, "Hold on, where's Ichimaru? You'd think he'd be the first one here, considering that it was his lover screaming."

That situation was brushed off when they split up to look for the tenth division captain. They scoured the entire Soul Society, to finally come upon the cliff, to find the young prodigy fast asleep on the cliff, almost threatening to fall off.

Hinamori put her hand to his forehead, then to his pulse, "Good, he's just asleep, and exhausted." Jushiro shook his head with pity, "The poor thing, who or what could've did this to the boy?" Shunsui shrugged, "Beats me, but whatever it is, it must've hit the lad pretty hard."

Izuru picked the silverette up, giving him a piggy back ride, knowing that is his captain found him carrying the boy bridal style, he would find Shinso in his gut, "Come on, we best bring Captain Hitsugaya back to the squad ten barracks. I think he'd feel better if he woke up in familiar surroundings."

As the lieutenants and captains lept roof to roof, Matsumoto glanced at her captian's face, which wasn't in its usual scowl, but in a twisted expression of confusion, vulnerability and pain. She knew only one person who could do this to her normally icy cold, distant and unfeeling captain, 'Gin, what did you do to make Captain Hitsugaya feel so much pain and torment?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the third division quarters, Ichimaru clearly heard Toshiro's anguish filled screams, and is shattered his heart to hear such pain and torment in his lover's normally beautiful voice and know that he was the cause of it.<p>

He restrained himself from leaping to that special cliff the two shared and console his silverette lover. He knew that Hitsugaya was in too much pain to listen, and needed his space for a while, 'Toshiro-chan, I am so sorry you saw that. I wish I could explain to you, but you wouldn't be able to listen at the moment.'

Standing up and walking to his window, the white haired captain stared at the moon, 'I promised him I would never leave him. I didn't. I did something much worse than leave him. I cheated him, made him feel like garbage.'

In his frustration, he pounded his desk, the place he lunched cracked deepl, and bruied his face in his hands. Several hot tears escaped his brilliant sky blue eyes and trickled down his cheeks to his chin, where it splattered onto his desk, 'Toshiro, Snowy-chan, please forgive me, I am so sorry.'

* * *

><p>Uh oh, this doesn't look good for the former happy couple. Poor Hitsugaya, and poor Ichimaru. In the next chapter, is when my OOC is introduced.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of "Black Roses Red"

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The young silverette captain woke up to find himself in his warm futon, in his bedroom, with the lacquer carved window casting lovely shadows onto the floor, 'Huh, I could've sworn I fell asleep on the cliff.'<p>

Just then, Matsumoto came in carrying a small tray baring a glass of hot tea, and a plate with three origiri on it, "Good, you're up, captain. Here, eat and drink up, orders from Unohana." The tenth squad captain, knowing not to mess with the fourth squad captain when it came to recovery, tood the tray, and took a small bite out of an origiri.

The strawberry blond then drew up a chair from the corner and sat down, "Captain, do you mind telling me why we found you on a cliff in the forest?" The silverette child stopped in mid bite, "It's- nothing, I needed some fresh air, that's all."

Matsumoto could easily sense something disturbing, judging by how gloomy her captain's reiryoku was, but decided it be best not to push her chances. She stood up, "Captain, you are to take the rest of the day off, also Unohana's orders. I already took care of all the paperwork, with help from Izuru."

That took the silverette captain by surprise, but he nodded, "Fine," and laid his head back down. It didn't take even five minutes before the boy prodigy was asleep. The busty strawberry blond smiled warmly, "Such an innocent soul. He doesn't deserve all the horrible things that've happened to him," tucked her captain in, and left his room.

* * *

><p>Ichimaru was sitting at his desk, filling in paperwork, which is a very rare scene, considering he likes to cause mischief and spend time with Toshiro instead of doing boring paperwork, but neither one of those choices were available, so might as pass the time. Izuru came in, surprised to find his captain actually handling paperwork.<p>

Gin spoke before his lieutenant could, without looking up from his flowery writing, "How is Shiro-chan? Is he doing okay..?" The blond lieutenant was beyond confused at his captain's sudden lack of enthusiasm when mentioning his lover, but answered anyway, "Captain Hitsugaya was given the day off, due to the lack of energy from last night's events. Other than that, he should be fine in a day or so."

The white haired captain murmured, "Is that so? Maybe I should go see him. Take care of the rest of this paperwork, will you?" Izuru nodded, "Of course, captain." Gin nodded and walked towards the tenth division quarters.

* * *

><p>He walked through the currently vacant tenth division hallways. He came up to the captain's quarters, and silently slid the shoji screen aside, revealing a comfortable bedroom. A slowly breathing lump in the bed told Ichimaru that he was asleep.<p>

Making his way over to the futon, the white haired captain bent down and closely inspected the silverette's face. His face wasn't adorned with that mean scowl of his, but a peaceful and serene expression, "…Unn… Gin.."

The third squad captain's eyebrows shot up in surprise, 'H-he's dreaming about me?' Then, a stray tear trickled down Toshiro's pale cheek, "…Mmm… why..?" Gin 's eyes peeked out, and you can clearly the sadness and regret brimming from them, another event some shinigami have never seem in their entire life time, which were generally extremely long.

He gently placed a butterfly kiss on the tear, kissing it away, and pecked Hitsugaya on the forehead, "Again, I am so sorry," and turned to leave, when he say a grey shadow just dart away from the window.

Narrowing his snake like eyes, Gin looked out from the window, and saw nothing and no one, 'I'm sure I saw something,' but had no choice but to leave, considering Toshiro was rousing from his sleep, and if he saw Ichimaru at the moment, all Hell would break loose.

* * *

><p>The shadow from Hitsugaya's window dashed from the window ledge, through the Soul Society, and into the forest's depth. He possessed shaggy iron black hair, about shin length, and piercing golden eyes. He had been spying on the boy prodigy ever since he spotted him on the cliff last night, attracted to him by his screams.<p>

The man licked his lips at the thought of the tenth division captain, "Mmm.. he looks delicious, with his untamed white hair, and mysterious teal eyes. Absolutely beautiful.' He then looked over his shoulder, where he could easily see the tenth division quarters, 'Soon, my angel, I'll come for you. Then we'll be together for all eternity.'

* * *

><p>With that, the mysterious man bounded away.<p>

OHHHH who's the mystery man, and what does he want with Toshiro?

I could use a few spare ideas, for future chapters.

~PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Alarms clanked throughout the entire Soul Society, as the palace was being under attack. Minor explosions were erupting all over the society, as the same man, with iron black hair and gold eyes, ordered his warriors to keep on attacking, watching as all the shinigami were fighting back.<p>

He swept his gaze across the ground, trying to locate his 'precious gem.' Then, his eyes landed on a silver blur fighting near the palace, and he chuckled deeply, 'Perfect.'

* * *

><p>The young prodigy was fighting as hard as any of the captains and shinigami, even though it had only been three days since his recovery. He didn't even bother summoning his Bankai, considering the invaders were just small fry, and being a captain, he easily took care of them.<p>

He prepared to re-sheath Hyourinmaru, when a man with iron black hair and piercing gold eyes, came down. Hitsugaya gripped the hilt of his sword, and pointed it at the intruder. By now, Matsumoto and Hinamori had noticed the sudden inclosing of an intruder towards their captain/friend, and were ready to lend him their aid.

The silverette scowled horribly, "Who are you? Are you the leader of this invasion?" The man chuckled, "Yes, I am. My name is Tsuyoshi, King of the Northern Realms." The ice controlling boy's scowl wasn't affected, "I don't care who you are, I'll kill you, for what you've done this day. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

His Bankai manifested, large ice wings appearing on his back, and his ice claws appearing and becoming solid. Tsuyoshi chuckled, "How cute. You must be dreaming if you think you can ever defeat me." He then dodged an attack which was less than half a centimeter away from cutting into him.

The ravenette then sneered, "Fine the, let's get serious." The two soared into the sky, throwing attacks and dodging them as well. Everyone stopped their battle to observe the one in the sky, including Ichimaru, who had just dealt with an army of followers.

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi was getting aroused watching a panting Hitsugaya, with several trickles of blood running down his face and his captain's uniform slightly torn, 'Beautiful, absolutely sexy.' Toshiro wiped a river of crimson life from his forehead, and lunged again. This time, the ravenette had a trap set, and the tenth division captain stupidly fell into it.<p>

The king avoided the blow, and smashed Toshiro's Hyourinmaru out of the boy prodigy's hand, and pulled him onto his well toned chest. The silverette's teal-emerald eyes widened immensely, and so did everyone elses'.

To say that Ichimaru was angry wouldn't even be classified as an understatement. You could see the anger flames radiating from him, spiking his reiryoku off the charts. He leapt into the air, infront of the scene, "Give Hitsugaya back, you scum."

The ravenette chuckled deeply, and pressed several pressure points on Toshiro's neck and spine, causing the struggling captain to pass out, gently collapsing into Tsuyoshi's chest. The king then turned to the white haired third division captain, "I'm here to take my future queen."

Ichimaru's taunting smirk was completely gone, and replaced with a terrifying scowl, "Impale him, Shinso!" The third division captian's zanpakuto shot forward at light speed. But all the ravenette king had to do was lift his hand, like stopping something, and Shinso's attack was completely negated.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, snapping his fingers, as a dark, swirling portal opened up, "This rare gem is to be my Queen of the Northern Realms, and there's nothing you can do about it," and gracefully leapt into the portal, it closing as soon as the king completely entered, and carrying Toshiro bridal style.

Gin slashed at the portal in an attempt to keep it open, but all he slashed was air. The portal, along with Tsuyoshi, and his precious lover, Toshiro Hitsugaya, were gone. Izuru accompanied his captain in the air, worried for him, considering that Gin was quivering, " C-captain ichimaru..?"

The white haired captain spoke in a voice that could make Satin cry like a child, "Alert all the others, and General Yamamoto. Tell them I'm going to the Northern Realms to save Toshiro." The blond lieutenant nodded and left to carry out the order.

* * *

><p>Toshiro groaned as his teal-emerald eyes gently fluttered open, still hazy from sleep. He sat up to find himself in a large, king sized bed with black silk sheets with gold embroidery, and thin golden drapes surrounding the entire bed. Rubbing his eyes, the silverette sat up and mumbled, "Where the hell am I?"<p>

A smooth, velvety voice spoke out, "You are in Syakui, the capital realm of the Northern Realms." Hitsugaya whipped his head around, to see a dark, hazy figure of a man outside the curtains. A hand reached out and swept the curtain aside, to reveal Tsuyoshi, a devilish smirk adorning his face.

The young shinigami scowled, "Why did you bring me here? Return me to the Soul Society now." The ravenette chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I brought you here because I've fallen for you the moment I laid eyes on you, and I want you to be my Queen of the Northern Realm."

The boy was shocked, but then scowled, "Hell no! I'm no girl, and besides…" His eyes then grew a bit sad at the memory, "I'm in love with Gin Ichimaru, captain of the third squad of the thirteen court squads." The king rose an eyebrow, as he climbed onto the bed, and crawled towards the young prodigy, who was already backed up against the large wooden headboard, "Why? He cheated on you, with one of his squad members no less. Everyone in the Soul Society knows about you and that Ichimaru bastard, and yet, she still came onto him. And he accepted."

A loud slap rang out throughout the enormous room, as Tsuyoshi had a fierce red handprint on his cheek, Toshiro's hand swept to the side, and panting with anger, "Don't you dare call Gin a basterd. You shouldn't be the one talking!"

The king was silent, then darkly chuckled, "My, feisty, aren't you? I like that," and in a blink of an eye, he had Hitsugaya pinned down to the bed, his hand pinning both of the silverett's wrists above his head," You're so cute when you're angry. I wonder how you look when you writhe with pleasure."

Toshiro 's eyes shot up at what Tsuyoshi was getting at, and began to struggle with all his strength, "Let… me go, you fucking FREAK!" He was silenced when his lips were covered with Tsuyoshi's. When they parted, the ravenette smirked, licking his lips, "You taste so goo, like strawberries, cream and fresh mint. Delicious."

Just then, a servant dressed in a plain cotton, navy blue yukata, timidly stepped in, "Your Majesty, the leaders of the Five Outer Realms are here to see you, along with their vice captains and several guards each." The ravenette growled before getting off of Toshiro, "I'll head there. You get my 'Princess' ready and presentable for show. I want him in the Throne room as soon as he's prepared"

The servant bowed, "Yes, My Lord." With that, the king left the room. The servant then turned towards the young tenth division captain, "It is time for me to get you prepared for His Magesty."

* * *

><p>That was exhausting, it took forever for me to type.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll give you a cookie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru was waiting a little less than patiently in his office, waiting for General Yamamoto's approval to go rescue Toshiro. He was radiating such a sad and angry aura, that nobody wanted to get near him, not even Izuru.<p>

He turned his head around when his office door swung opne, and Izuru stepped in, and bowed, "Captain, General Yamamoto approved of the rescue mission. Matsumoto, and a few others will be coming too." The white haired captain nodded, and stood up, "Let's go. The long Toshiro-chan is with that bastard, the more danger he's in."

With that, the two walked out to the front of the third division, where Matsumoto, Hinamori, Captain Ukitake, and Shunsui were all ready to go. The eighth division captain smiled, "Well, there you two are. Come on, General Yamamoto ordered us to leave as soon as possible." Gin nodded, inwardly, very grateful for all the help that these people lent him.

He spoke, "Well, come on, let's go. I'm not getting' any younger here." With that, everyone bounded off towards the only point that bore a portal that could transport them to the Northern Realms: Sakrukai Peak.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya had never felt such rage and ager rage running and burning within his veins. He was already angered that Tsuyoshi had the nerve to kidnap him and try to declare him as his 'Queen', and now, he had to dress up 'stupidly' as he put it, and present himself, like he was some type of grand prize. But, on the other hand, that did seem to be the case in the Emperor of the Northern Realm's eyes, and apparently, in the Northern Realms, his simple words and orders are law.<p>

He was doing his very best not to unleash his maximum power and destroy everyone and everything. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that, considering that he was heading for a large festival where even children were allowed to attend, and as cold as he was, Hitsugaya never found it in himself to kill innocent children.

He was currently following the servant down a long corridor that lead straight to the Throne Room, which had a balcony that had a staircase that led all the way down to the pathway, which marked through the festival grounds. His eyebrow and eye were twitching slightly, and his eyes were giving off such a glare, that the servant actually touched the back of his head a couple of times to make sure there wasn't a hole burnt into it.

They finally came to a large pair of double doors, and as they swung open, they revealed a large council on the right side of the red carpet path, and a pack of important looking aristocrats on the left. At the end of the red carpet, sitting on an enormous, golden, jewel-encrusted throne, his head lazily propped up with the back of his hand, upon the armrest, legs crossed and eyes half lidded, was Tsuyoshi.

Once he set eyes on his 'Queen', his golden eyes snapped open, and Toshiro could see the obvious lust brimming the ravenette's eyes, and it sent him shivering with disgust. The only person that ever got him aroused by looking at him like that was Gin. The catcalls and the wolf whistles weren't exactly helping his temper, as he walked down the red carpet, and stopped at the foot of the throne.

The ravenette chuckled deeply, as he stepped down, and pulled Toshiro into his embrace, "You're an angel, Hunny." The silverette snarled, "Let me go, you freak. I hate you."

The emperor scowled at that remark, but then smiled and nuzzled Hitsugaya's untamed silver hair, "I know you don't mean it. I'm much better than that Gin Ichimaru anyway." That was the last straw that broke the camel's back, as Toshiro shoved the king backwards in rage.

That shocked everyone in the room: no one dared to refuse the king like that, not to mention the fact that women and men alike found the emperor very attractive. Tsuyoshi was silent, then, in a deathly voice, spoke, "Everyone, outside, in the waiting room, NOW!" Everyone ran as fast as they could out the Throne room, and in record time, the only two people still inside were Tsuyoshi and Toshiro.

The emperor then turned towards the tenth division captain with a stone cold look in his eyes, and spoke in a voice as cold and chilly as ice,"Why… won't you love me? Like I said, I'm much better suited to keep you than that Ichimaru bastard."

That only earned him another swing at his face, only this time, he caught Toshiro's fist, who was shaking with rage, "You shut up! You can't judge. I love Gin, and that is something you can't change, no matter what type of magic you use." Tsuyoshi chuckled, "Ah, but I would never cheat on you the way Ichimaru did. Remember..?"

An enormous stab of pain pierced the young prodigy's heart like a knife, as the memories of that painful night ran fresh through his mind: Gin kissing the other woman, him going to that moonlit cliff, crying harder he had ever cried for another shinigami, everything.

Tears began to form in his teal-emerald eyes, like that night, but he refused to cry in front of the lecherous creep. Tsuyoshi smiled gently, and tilted Toshiro's chin upwards so that their eyes clashed. He saw the immense pain and agony in his eyes, 'Perfect.'

He began to mentally chant an ancient spell that gave the caster complete and absolute control over his victim's mind, and it's key point, as in it's trigger, was pain, of any kind. His golden eyes turned a fierce crimson red, and it began to affect Toshiro. He smirked, "You will forget about that Gin Ichimaru, and will be completely become devoted to me, and me only."

There was an intense silence, as Toshiro stared into Tsuyoshi's glowing red eyes. He used all his strength to resist or even look away, but for some reason, he couldn't, so all he could do was close his eyes, waiting for the emperor to give up.

That was a big mistake, because as soon as his cracked his eyes open again, they were ensnared by the hypnotizing crimson orbes looking down into his teal-emerald eyes. His mind gradually became bland, and his eyes became vacant.

He looked blankly up at Tsuyoshi, his eyes vacant, but still as 'adorable as ever' as the ravenette thought, "Yes, master. I love you." The emperor chuckled, and harshly kissed the silverette while squeezing his ass, his tongue licking the young prodigy's lower lip. He was more than pleased when Toshiro, without hesitation, allowed him into his mouth, and leaned onto his toned chest.

* * *

><p>Gin sat on a large cliff that overlooked the Northern Forest that divided the capital city from the rest of the villages surrounding it. There were several divisions beyond the mere villages, where their powerful leaders laid and waited, no doubt that Tsuyoshi had given them orders to kill them upon sight. Matsumoto and all the others were out, patrolling the villages, in disguise, of course trying to get some information on Toshiro. Izuru stayed with him, at the base of the cliff, ready for anything, considering that Hollows occasionally attack the Northern Realms as well.<p>

His ice blue eyes were open, and there was nothing but sorrow in them, 'Shiro-chan, where are you?' Just then, a yell came from underneath him. He jumped down to see Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake and Shunsui coming back.

He asked, "Is there any information on Shiro?" Matsumoto nodded, "He's been taken to Tsuyoshi's palace, and it was announced that he was to become the Queen of the Northern Realms when the two marry."

Everyone jumped back in fright, when Ichimaru's reiryoku spiked in anger, "Marry..?" Hinamori nodded, "Yes, and also, it turns out that the wedding should happen in about a week or so." Shunsui rubbed his chin in thought, "That means that Tsuyoshi is forcing Hitsugaya to marry him against his will. That is not allowed in the Soul Society, is it allowed here?"

Ukitake shook his head, "You misunderstand, my friend. Tsuyoshi is the emperor of the Northern Realms, he doesn't necessarily have to follow his own law, as long as nobody finds out, after all, if the ruler doesn't obey his own law, it's no law."

Izuru had a thoughtful glint in his eye. Hinamori noticed it, and asked, "What is it, Izuru? What are you thinking of?" The blond lieutenant spoke, "Well, how on earth will such a scandal like a forced marriage go unnoticed by the high council of the Northern Realms. Captain Hitsugaya isn't the type of person to hide his thoughts and opinions on such a matter as this, much less the bare truth. Unless…"

Everyone's, especially Ichimaru's, eyes shot up in realization that Tsuyoshi might have the power to lead Toshiro into a mind controlling trance, that will last at least until after they've exchanged their vows, maybe longer.

The third division captain ran off, yelling over his shoulder, "C'mon, all of you. We have no time to waste now. Hurry up!" The other shinigami raced after the white haired captain, through the dense forest. Just then, a beyond enormous creature rose from the ground. It had the body of a human, but its hands and feet were made of wood, and his face look like that of a reptile, his skin all green and slimy.

It roared, "I am Ikaimari, the guardian of this forest. Orders from Emperor Tsuyoshi to kill anyone who dares to…" The guardian couldn't even finish his sentence, as Shinso pierced his chest, along with his heart and a few other vital organs. Gin scowled horribly as the thing fell, "You talk too much, and I have no time for something as weak as you."

The rest of the trip through the forest and the mild villages went mildly, no obstacles. That luxury ended when the six shinigami entered the first of the five divisions guarding the vast castle in the distance.

A large amount of reiryoku was in the air, almost that of a captain. That didn't go unnoticed by the group, but was ignored for the moment.

Just as they were reaching the gate that led out of the first division and into the meadow that led to the second, a large energy wave lashed out, and almost hit them, if they possessed anything underneath the lieutenant 's amount of power.

Matsumoto called as they all unsheathed their zanpakuto, "Who goes there?" A light, fluttery giggle filled the air, as a youthful young woman, about twenty in human years, along with five other, enormous, muscular men followed behind her. She possessed wavy, blond hair that cascaded down her spine, stunning emerald green eyes, and a perfectly crafted hourglass figure.

She was dressed in a long forest green haori that swept her feet, black hakama with white embroidery, a sleeveless white top and an emerald green obi tied around her waist. She had a long, katana –like blade in her had, and it was radiating the reiryoku they had felt earlier.

Ukitake spoke in a firm voice, unfitting to his playful and bantering personality, "Who are you?" The woman chuckled and flipped her hair snootily, "I am Hyimaruai, the leader of the first division. Emperor Tsuyoshi gave out orders to stop any shinigami who are here to steal his bride, Princess Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Matsumoto and Hinamori did their best not to laugh at the 'Princess' statement, getting new blackmail for the young captain. They shut up when Gin nearly crushed them with his reiryoku, "I'm getting to that castle, and I'll kill you if that's what it takes to get it to that palace."

Hyimaruai chuckled, and rose her sword, pointing it at Gin, who had his Shinso in an attack position, "My Toji craves for crimson life, and I am happy to oblige."

With that, the shinigami captain and the first division leader lunged, as well as the five men behind Myimaruai and Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake and Shunsui.

* * *

><p>Now THAT was exhausting! I'm serious, this took me at least two days to type up<p>

~ PLEASE REVIEW! (Extreme puppy dog eyes) Pwetty pwease!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>The sound of metal clashed loudly, ringing throughout the entire first division. Shinso and Toji had clashed, and their reiryoku were equally matched. With a press, they jumped apart, trying to put some distance between themselves. Gin's slitted eyes narrowed even more, if possible, to show is irritation, "I have to get to that palace."<p>

Hymaruai chuckled lightly, raising her Toji blade, "And I have make sure that you don't. Not unless you think you can defeat me, that is." The white haired captain's bangs shaded his eyes, "I don't think I can beat you." He rose his head, a horrifying smirk that made Hymaruai flinch, "I know I can." He lunged again so quickly, that the first division didn't see it coming, and Gin managed to cut through her arm, all the way through.

She fell backwards, grabbing her shoulder, which was dripping with blood, physical pain flooding in her eyes, as she growled, "You… bastard..!" The third squad captain smirked, "I know. But I'm Toshiro's bastard, and I'm gonna get him back."

The blond leader snarled, and began to blindly attacking, with fury in her emerald eyes, and pain shooting from her wounded shoulder. Gin was easily blocking and avoiding each blow with ease, his taunting smirk still pasted on his face.

The third division captain then finally had enough teasing, resheathed his zanpaktu, and rose his arms, taking aim, his reiryoku spiking to an unnatural level, "Kido #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" An enormous electric wave of spiritual energy was fired, heading straight for the blond leader. She screamed, considering that was all she could do.

All the other shinigami saw what the third squad captain was doing, and immediantly summoned a protective barrier to protect themselves: their opponents already either dead, or completely unconscious.

When the smoke cleared, and the booming noise stopped, where Hymaruai once stood, was nothing but a beyond tattered haori and a large puddle of blood. Gin gently panted, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He then turned back to Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake and Shunsui, "C'mon, let's go. We only have less than a week to get through the other four divisions and the palace secerity.

Nodding, the shinigami dashed through the first division gate, through the meadow, and towards the second division

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi was beyond happy. He was the emperor of the Northern Realms, which automatically gave him absolute power, all the money in the world, servants to wait on him hand and foot, and now, an absolutely breathtaking, adorable, stunning, beautiful, not to mention sexy, 'bride'-to-be. Toshiro was completely under his spell. He was quiet and obedient, always at the ravenette's side, keeping his vacant eyes down, like any other obedient bitch. And that's the way Tsuyoshi wanted him to be.<p>

The two were currently in the Throne room, with the high council, and holding a council meeting. Toshiro was sitting in Tsuyoshi's lap instead of the silver crafted throne next to the king's golden throne. The ravenette was stroking the silverette's soft, untamed locks, barely paying attention to his council, mostly to Toshiro.

The emperor smirked at the vacant look in his love's eyes, 'Perfect, the pain is still fresh, and the more pain within one's soul, the longer this spell will last.' He gently tilted the young prodigy's chin upwards, and kissed his lips, with heavy tongue. He was pleased that Toshiro responded with no argument.

Just then, a servant burst in, flushed in the face and gasping for air, as if he had been running for some time. He bowed low and began to talk, "You Majesty, we have just received word that Hymaruai Tyokioi of the first division has been killed by a group of shinigami."

That caught Tsuyoshi's full attention, as he jerked from his boring state, "A group of shinigami..?" The mention of shinigami jolted a trigger in Hitsugaya's mind, loosening the spell Tsuyoshi put on him. Unfortunately, the emperor felt the spell loosening, and since Hitsugaya was a captain, a powerful one at that, if the spell was loosened anymore, he would be able to break free.

Scowling horribly, he growled, "Have more followers guard and assist the next four leaders, and enhance the security in the palace." He then smirked devilishly, "We'll see just how far this Gin is willing to go for my angel." The servant bowed then ran out to carry out the order.

The ravenette then turned to the council, "I need a little break. I'll be back in a hour or so." Without even bothering to stay to hear an answer, the emperor swept away to his chambers, carrying Toshiro bridal style.

Tossing him on the large bed, he watched with great anger as the young silver haired prodigy was squirming and writhing, clutching his head, trying to break free of the spell, already half way through. Tsuyoshi waited for another minute before grabbing Toshiro's chin and forcing him to look at him. His teal-emerald eyes began to show life again, and he had beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks from fighting the spell so hard.

He rechanted the spell, this time, out loud, so that it would take much more than the mention of shinigami to jolt him out of it, "I say again: You will forget about Gin Ichimaru, and you will be devoted to me and only me."

Hitsugaya began to thrash about, doing his very best not to fall victim to the spell again, "N-no..! Never! I've had it with your magic!" And pushed the ravenette sorcerer off and scrambled to the opposite side of the bed, putting at least five feet between them. Tsuyoshi 'tch'ed, "So, you've broken the spell. I should've plugged your ears when that servant came in to report that news." Toshiro put on a scowl that would literally freeze Hell if looks had any physical affect, "You bastard! I hate you! How dare you put a spell on me to make me your obedient bitch!" The ravenette chuckled, and in a flash too fast even for Hitsugaya to see, Tsuyoshi was in front of him, pulling him into an embrace.

He bent down and whispered into the silverette's ear, occasionally flicking his tongue and licking the shell, sending shivers of disgust and revolution down Toshito's spine, "Yes, and you were amazing. Always quiet, doing as you were told, and keeping your eyes down, like any other submissive bitch should." That only got him a punch in the face and a harsh knee in the groin and Toshiro growled, and made a dash for the open balconey.

He almost made it, only the emperor sent a wave of energy, pulled it closed and locked it before Hitsugaya could reach the handle. The tenth division captain was then forced back with a wave of strong reiryoku, straight into Tsuyoshi's waiting arms. The ravenette chuckled deeply, and whispered, "My, my, my, my little neko cat tried to escape, right in front of me, no less. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

He bit down on Toshiro's pale neck, so hard that blood came trickling out, down the pale neck and onto Toshiro's chest. In his moment of pain, Tsuyoshi chanted the incantation again, "You will forget Gin Ichimaru and you will be devoted to me, and only me." The tenth division captain's eyes began to tint red, signaling that he was falling under the spell gain. But Toshiro struggled as hard as he could, trying to fight the spell.

Tsuyoshi sighed into his ear, "Remember the pain you felt when you saw Gin Ichimaru kissing that wench of a woman? She knew you two were together, but she didn't pay any heed to that, and went after him anyway. And Gin accepted her advances. After telling you all those' I love you's and promising you the world, he left you behind, for another."

Toshiro was still struggling, but weakened considerably, "N-no, you're wrong. He would never do such a thing. Even if he's had enough of me, he would tell me, and we would've broken up like another pair of people."

The ravenette chuckled, gently setting the silverette onto the bed, and laying down with him, stroking his love's torso and stomach, a ritual only Gin has preformed in Toshiro's person, "Aah… you forget, this isn't any ordinary person you fell for. You fell for the snake, the most dangerous and most likely to betray: Gin Ichimaru. But I would never do such a thing to you, my tenshi."

Tsuyoshi leaned in closer so that their bodies were practically molding into each other, "I love you, so much that I would give up my entire kingdom to make sure you are safe. I would never leave you, like he did, Toshiro-chan. Come with me, love me, and I will heal you, and your broken heart."

Hitsugaya never felt so torn before. He still loved Gin, but he hated pain, especially emotionally. He wanted comfort, but he knew better than to find it in the arms of this creep. But, he was too hurt to refuse it. He felt the warmth radiating off of Tsuyoshi's bare chest as he was pulled closer.

The ravenette then tilted his head upwards, and forced the spell one last time. Hitsugaya was in too much pain to fight it, and didn't have any other choice but to let it consume him. Tsuyoshi smirked, "Now, my neko, who do you love?" Toshiro was silent, before looking him in the eye with those same vacant eyes, "I love you, my master."

The emperor chuckled and pecked his cheek, "I knew you would say that. Now, my princess, I have to attend another council meeting. Stay here, and yell if you need anything. You may do anything you wish, just do not escape."

Toshiro nodded obediently, "Yes, master." The ravenette smirked, deeply kissed the silverette and gave his squeezable ass one last squeeze before leaving, locking the door behind him. Hitsugaya just sat at the foot of the bed, his hands in the folds of his long midnight blue kimono with beautiful star and astronomy designs woven into it, a white obi tied around his slim waist and a glittering silver dragon hair pin in his hair, for decoration.

The spell wasn't completely in force. Toshiro had his mind when Tsuyoshi wasn't with him, but when he was, then his mind goes blank. Tears began to freely fall, the young captain had never felt so … dirty, so used, so slutty, 'Gin, please help me. Please rescue me. I still you, even if you've moved on, I'm still in love with you. So, please, help me.'

* * *

><p>POOR HITSUGAYA! He truly believes that Gin doesn't love him anymore, thanks to Tsuyoshi<p>

If you have any ideas, you can send them in, if you want. Who knows, I just might use them.

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is the sixth chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and all of the Northern Realms were shrouded in darkness. The moon was invisible that night, and all the lights have been turned off, except for a couple of street lights. There was one specific hour, where all of the Northern Realms' lights were turned off, for sleep, and wouldn't be turned back on until an hour until dawn.<p>

The group decided to book a hotel room for the night. Using fake identities and clever disguises, the six shinigami were currently sleeping soundly. All but Gin, who couldn't sleep, and just stared at the moonless sky. Though there was no moon, that only made the stars chine even brighter.

Gin sighed, 'The stars. They remind me of Shiro-chan, and how his eyes sparkle when I made him laugh. The first time I saw those beautiful eyes of his sparkle like the stars was the first time I made him laugh.'

*Flashback*

Gin Ichimaru was making his way to the tenth division quarters. Having Izuru do all his paperwork, and having nothing batter to do, he decided to go tease his young lover.

He knocked on the wooden door, and slid it aside loudly, "Hey, Shiro-chan, where are yo…"A slender hand slapped across his mouth, and he got pulled out into the corridor, to come face to face with Matsumoto.

She pursed her lips and let a fierce, "Shhh..! My captain's taking a nap." The white haired captain rose an eyebrow, and went into the office, quietly this time, and approached the cream colored couch, which revealed a little, napping Toshiro, with the usual scowl on his face.

He chuckled good naturedly, "Taking naps, even when he's a captain. So cute." The strawberry blond laughed out loud, "I know. Well, I'm leaving you two lovebirds alone for now. Bye bye." With that, she walked out of the office, to do who Heaven knows what.

Ichimaru looked around, for something to do, until a lightbulb lit up in his mind. He climbed onto the couch so that he was straddling the child prodigy's hips, slightly grinding against his hips. The silverette let out a soft moan, but nothing else.

The third division captain grinned even wider, and began to tickle the young prodigy on his side. That immediately snapped Toshiro out of his slumber, as he began with a light, tingling giggle, but it rose to an outburst of laughter, "Gi-gin, s-stop it, HAHAHAHA, s-stop it."

The third division captain chuckled, but reluctantly stopped, letting his lover breath easily, his face flushed. Toshiro tried to scowl as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Why the hell did you do that for?" Gin shrugged, "I was bored, and you were asleep."

His breath was then caught in his throat as he looked into Toshiro's beautiful teal-emerald eyes. They were still slightly foggy with sleepiness, but other than that, they where sparkling, brighter than any star.

That was the first time Gin Ichimaru was captivated by something for so long.

*End Flashback*

A single teardrop trickled down the white haired captain's face, as he buried his face in his arms. Just the, a soothing, female voice rang out, "Hey, Gin, you should get to bed." He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "I know, Matsumoto. Thanks."

The strawberry blond pulled up a stool next to her old childhood friend and gazed up at the stars too, "I may not know what exactly what you're going through at the moment, Gin, considering you never, ever cry, but just so you know, we're all here for you, and we'll get Toshiro-chan back. I promise."

Ichimaru gave one of his rare, sincere smiles, "Thank you, Ran-chan." The busty lieutenant grinned, then firmly clapped, "Now, you go to bed. We still four more divisions to clear and the palace security. Go get your rest." Understanding that her tone made no room for argument, the third division captain took off his haori, climbed into his futon and fell asleep.

Matsumoto sat at the window, 'I actually know what happen, Gin. I'll do whatever I can to help you clear up this misunderstanding you have with the captain.'

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was laying limp on the king sized bed in Tsuyoshi's bedroom. He had just returned from a ceremony that announced his engagement to the ravenette. Everyone looked so happy, and they cheered so loud, that he made sure to check his ears to test of they were still intact.<p>

He was dressed in a silver _happi_ that reached to his midthighs, with soft mint green butterfly patterns at the trim, a forest green obi sash tied around his lithe waist, long pins crafted from the finest jade pinning up his hair, a sparkling silver bracelet on his wrist, and he went barefoot, his matching shoes made from the finest material on the ground.

He lifted his hand to look at the glistening silver ring, with teardrop emeralds and opals expertly crafted into it. It was beautifully made, and should've been extremely expensive, but it seemed that Tsuyoshi spared no expense on this event. That ring was the engagement ring the ravenette had slipped onto his hand at the ceremony.

He felt so disgusted with its presence on his finger. He had always thought that it would be Gin who slipped an engagement ring onto his hand, and propose to him. Though he couldn't do or say anything while under the affect of Tsuyoshi's incomplete spell, he saw everything, and he couldn't do anything to prevent himself to say no. Instead, all his mouth said was, "Yes, of course I would marry you."

He smashed his fist into the mattress with disgust and frustration, "I feel so… disgusting, so whorish, so…slutty..!" He truly felt lower than any prostitute in the lower divisions in the Soul Society, like divisions 79 or 80.

Sitting up, he removed the pins in his hair, and stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror. His skin had grew a bit paler, due to the fact that he wasn't allowed anywhere outside the palace gardens, which were constantly shaded with large trees, he grew even skinnier, considering he refused to eat much, and his eyes grew a bit darker, from the lack of fresh air and exhaustion.

Setting the pins onto the bedside table, he walked to the balcony window, and stared out into the villages and forest beyond. The doors were binded with a locking spell, so that Toshiro couldn't escape. He looked down at the ground far beneath him, sadness flooding in his sea eyes.

He didn't care if Gin didn't love him anymore: he just wanted to go home, back to the Soul Society. Again, tears began to well up in his eyes, but just enough to damped them, not even close to spilling out, 'I want to return to the Soul Society: to Matsumoto, to Izuru, to Momo. To Gin.'

His mind suddenly went numb and he lost control of his movements as Tsuyoshi entered the room. Surprisingly, the emperor didn't know that his spell wasn't complete, but Toshiro was determined to keep it that way. He wanted a small sliver of hope to grasp on until he could find a way to escape.

The emperor wearily collapsed in an crimson easychair, and reached out to the young captain, "Come here, Toshi-kun~" The silverette wanted to slap the ravenette and roar, 'Only Gin is permitted to use that nickname,' but of course, he couldn't. All he could do was walk obediently towards Tsuyoshi, and perch himself on the emperor's lap.

The sorcerer (let's call Tsuyoshi a sorcerer, 'cause he sorta is one, y'get what I mean?) wrapped his arm around the shinigami's waist and cuddled him, running his fingers through his silver locks and inhaling his minty and refreshing scent, "I can't believe I lived as long as I did without you, tenshi. You're like a drug, you know. You get everyone addicted to you."

The silverette didn't say anything but snuggle even closer to Tsuyoshi. He scowled inwardly, 'Gin's the only one who ever had the nerve to tell me that. Then again, I can't exactly do anything else but take it.' He mumbled in that hypnotized voice of his, "Yes, master." The ravenette chuckled deeply, carried his bridal style to the bed, laid Toshiro down, and laid down next to him, pressing him to his chest.

Toshiro noticed an extreme difference in Gin's and Tsuyoshi's scent. Gin's smell was similar to a rainforest just after a misty rainfall: pure, clean and soft. Tsuyoshi's scent was like rubies and sunshine: loud, bright and harsh. The silverette then felt extremely tired, and let out a cute yawn.

The ravenette chuckled, "My, barely night time, and you're already tired? Very well then." Tsuyoshi gently laid Toshiro's head onto a feather stuffed pillow, and tucked him in with the silk sheets, "I still have several meetings to go to, and won't be back until late. Good night, my tenshi," giving the young prodigy a long, passionate goodnight kiss on the lips. Hitsugaya could clearly see that the ravenette wanted more, but managed to restrain himself, and sweep away. Toshiro stared at the golden painted ceiling, 'When are you going to get here, Gin? Only four more days until the wedding.'

He couldn't think anymore, as his mind fell into darkness as he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Well, the wedding is in only four days, and Gin and the others still have four more divisions to conquer, not to mention the palace security. Will he be in time?<p>

I could use some ideas, cuase I'm runnin low on em

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is the seventh chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Gin panted as the fourth division captain, Isamu Ayahi, fell, with crimson blood leaking from his pierced heart. The others were just finishing off their opponents as well. They were making good progress, conquering three divisions in three days. They had one more days to finish off the last, fifth division and get into the palace.<p>

Unfortunately, each captain was at least five times stronger than the last, so Gin had an extremely difficult time in defeating them. This time, he barely escaped with his life, and Matsumoto even had to assist him on several occasions. But it was done, the fourth division captain was dead, and the six were one step closer in saving Toshiro.

Doing his best to catch his breath, the white haired captain wiped a trickle of blood from a cut on his cheek and resheathed his zanpakuto, "C'mon, let's go. We still have one more division to get through, and we have plenty of daylight left."

He tried to flashstep off, but was caught by the shoulder by Matsumoto, who's shoulder was stained with blood from a sword injury she took, "No… Gin. We're all very injured, so we wouldn't last five minutes against the last division captain. We should take at least several hours to rest up and apply medicine to our wounds."

It was obvious that the third division captain wanted to protest and demand that they keep on going, but seeing the condition Hinamori, Ukitake, Shunsui, Izuru, Matsumoto and he was in, he had to agree. They took refuge in a small inn, (by threatening the caretaker, or course), where they purchased medicine, salve, and bandages, and took the time to help each other to apply them onto the wounds.

Ichimaru winced as Hinamori dabbed some salve onto a patch of small blade cuts on his back, "Can we hurry? Like I said, the longer we delay, the more time that Tsuyoshi bastard has to keep Shiro-chan under some weird spell."

The bluenette shinigami sighed as she gently wrapped bandages on the wound, "We all want to, but we have to rest for at least three to four hours before we have half the strength in fighting the last captain." Matsumoto, who was resting on a small futon, agreed, "Yeah, we have two days, to defeat one division. We'll make it, Gin. I promise. Now, you might as well as get some rest before we head out again. It'll do both you and your wounds some good.

The white haired captain sighed, giving in and making himself comfortable, but alert on a futon. He gently let himself fall into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was sitting on a large couch with only one armrest to the right of it. The other end was just an end. It was a deep forest green satin, crafted from experts in their field. He sat on one end, with Tsuyoshi's head in his lap, him idly stroking the emperor's shaggy black locks. Tsuyoshi was purring with relaxation and content.<p>

Gently, the ravenette reached up, caught one of Toshiro's hands, brought it to his lips and lapped at the slender, pale fingers like a cat would while drinking cream. He hummed, "Mmmm… you taste so good: like fresh summer strawberries."

Tsuyoshi used his other hand to bring Toshiro's face down so that their lips were only a centimeter apart, "And I absolutely adore strawberries." With that the ravenette pulled the silverette into a passionate kiss. The young prodigy couldn't fight it, nor could he fight his eyelids becoming extremely heavy, and dropped closed.

When his eyes reopened, he found himself laying on his back, with Tsuyoshi straddling his hips, roughly grinding. Hitsugaya was stunned and grossed out at the same time. He never felt so helpless in his life. Here he was, about to get raped, yet he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He couldn't even struggle.

Tsuyoshi's lecherous grin grew as he ripped the maroon red kimono Toshiro was wearing apart, and feasting upon the pale, creamy flesh. The tenth division captain was crying inwardly, 'NO NO NO! I can't believe this is happening'

He was saved when a timid knock rang out, and a small maid entered, and began to fiercely blush at the position she saw her king and his fiancé were in, "I-I apologize f-for the intrusion, M-m'lord, but the decorator team for the w-wedding are here to discuss their final plans with y-you."

Tsuyoshi's lust clouded golden eyes lit up like a child's would on Christmas morning, "Ah, alright then. Tell them I'll be there in ten minutes." The maid bowed, and scurried away towards the Conference Hall. The ravenette gently climbed off of the silverette, and sat his 'bride' upward correctly, "I'll be back in a hour or so. I'm planning the biggest, most fabulous wedding for the two of us."

Toshiro found his mouth talking, "Should I help, master?" Tsuyoshi chuckled deeply, and pinched his cheeks affectionately, "Now, don't go worrying your pretty lil' head about this. Your only job is to look like the rare gem that you are on our wedding day, tomorrow." What was scary, was that now, Hitsugaya couldn't even control his blush. It's as if the spell the sorcerer cast upon him even forced a blush out of him.

The ravenette gave him one last kiss before leaving, and releasing the silverette from the spell, for the time being. After hurriedly adjusting his maroon red kimono, and gold silk obi, the tenth division captain made his way to the window. He had heard that four of the five divisions that guarded that guarded the palace from a distance have been defeated, and the intruders are on their way to the last division.

That worried him a bit. They say that this last division leader was undefeatable, all intruders have fallen dead at his feet. He gently placed a hand on the clear glass, a worried expression adorning his face, 'Gin, are you alright? If you die trying to rescue me, then…' He slightly trembled with depression, 'I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.' He forced himself to calm down, and he sat down on the couch, tired again. He looked up at the ceiling, and sighed, "I'm so sorry, I've been such a bother for you. If I had been more careful, none of this would've happened."

A single teardrop trickled down his face, cheek, and soaked into his kimono. Using the sleeve to wipe the trail away, Toshiro stood up and looked at himself at the full body mirror in a golden crafted frame on the wall. He was dressed in a long, sweeping Maroon red kimono with golden butterfly designs sewed on, a matching obi sash, light amethyst, almost pink butterfly pins adorning his silver hair, and even a bit of strawberry lipgloss, 'to emphasize his exotic taste,' as Tsuyoshi had put it.

That literally disgusted and embarrassed Toshiro to no end. But that didn't even begin to compare to the disgust and embarrassment he felt to himself. He could just hear what Gin had to say when they met again, and he found out what Tsuyoshi had been doing to him:

*Thinking Sequence*

_It was over. Tsuyoshi had been defeated, and Hitsugaya had been permanatlely freed from the sorcerer's spell. The two were currently sitting on that same cliff on the outskirts of the Soul Society._

_The young prodigy was about to say something, when Gin stood up, "Don't say, a word, Hitsugaya." The tone Ichimaru used: it was so… cold, and distant. He never used that tone with Toshiro before, nor didhe ever call the tenth division captain by his last name before._

_The third division captain glared down at the tenth division captain with such a malice, that it made Toshiro flinch. He snarled, "We're over. You're disgusting, Hitsugaya. I thought you loved me, but you allowing that pervert to make such advances upon you just proves me completely wrong. Good bye."_

_Before Toshiro could say anything in his defense, Gin was gone. Just like that, the love his the young prodigy's life was gone. The silverette sank to his knees, and began to so, harshly._

*End thinking sequence*

Hitsugaya forced himself to hold his tears back, hoping with all his heart that wouldn't happen. Just then, a servant knocked and peeked into the room, "Princess, it is time for the fitting of your wedding dress." The silverette mentally scowled at the fact that he had to wear a wedding dress.

He nodded, "Fine," and followed the servant down the corridor towards the seamstresses' quarters.

* * *

><p>Gin woke up several hours later, his wound now just light scars (thanks to the super extremely effective salve they purchased) and all his pains and aches completely gone. He sighed as he stretched his limbs out and got off his futon. Matsumoto came in with Shinso, "Oh, good, you're awake. We still have at least five hours of sunlight left, so we might as well get going."<p>

The white haired captain nodded, took his zanpakuto, and went out into the lobby of the inn, where the other shinigami were waiting. Ukitake looked up and smiled, "Ah, good, you're up. Feeling good enough to get going?"

Gin grinned widely, "Yeah, of course. Come on, let's get going. We only have until tomorrow to get past the last division, and the palace security." The others nodded, grabbed their zanpakuto and they dashed out, through the fourth division gates, and headed for the last, fifth division

* * *

><p>Well, there's only one more day before the wedding. Will Gin get there in time, or will Toshi get married to someone he's forced to love?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is the eighth chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own the OOC

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was standing in front of the large Victorian glass mirror, staring at his reflection. He was dressed in a pure white wedding dress. Surprisingly, the seamstresses were given orders to make a wedding dress: not a kimono.<p>

It was made from the finest silk the Northern Realms had to offer, tight around the waist, and then flounces outwards until it reaches the ground. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, with a V collar embroidered with smooth lace. The bottom was layered with thick ruffles with teardrop diamonds sewed in and the top was embroidered with silver silk in complicated dragon designs: the symbol of the Northern Realm's Imperial family. At the middle of his bodice, was a long, silver ribbon tied in a bow, the tails sweeping to his waist.

There was a silky veil attached to the sheening silver headdress on his head. The headdress was made up of silver, encrusted with diamonds, opals and pearls crafted into the shape of roses. The veil was made up of a translucent silk that gave off his black outline, but hid his absolute details.

His bouquet was made up of fresh ivory white roses and pale blue roses, tied together with a silver ribbon. Around his neck was a sparkling necklace of diamonds-opals and a matching bracelet with teardrop diamonds and pearls. On his finger was the engagement ring Tsuyoshi presented him four days ago.

On his feet, not that you could see clearly, were a pair of white high heels made of the richest, softest silk, encrusted with shards of opal and soft pompoms at the tip. On his face was a bit of required make-up: pink lipgloss to make his lips like faint rose petals and a but of blush dusting his cheeks to make them look rosier. All in all, the tenth division captain was absolutely gorgeous. All the maids who were assigned to help him prepare were doing their best not to openly coo and go 'awwww' at the young silverette.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was restraining himself not to loose his temper completely. It wasn't the dress that was the problem. It was what was underneath that pissed him off. Tsuyoshi had forced him to wear a lacy black bra, and matching panties, for the 'marriage bed' after they were officially tied together.

It was a surprise that nobody noticed the outlining of the set of lingerie of the white dress. A maid then handed him his bouquet and told him, "M'lord Hitsugaya, it is time for you to head towards the chapel, now." The silverette nodded and bouquet as another maid adjusted his veil until it was covering his face, and since it was hip long, it covered all the way down.

He sighed softly under his veil, 'Well Gin, today's the big day, and you're not here. I guess you truly are disgusted with me. I love you.'

With that, he walked out of the Bridal Dressing Room, and followed the maid towards the large chapel, where his future waited for him, but not the future he wanted.

* * *

><p>Gin stood over the dead corpse of Makiau Otishia, the last, fifth captain, with practically no wound or injuries whatsoever. It seemed that this last captain was very weak, and only manipulated others who actually have some combat skills to fight for him, and considering all the past intruders were just one or two at a time, their defeats made it look like Makiau was undefeated.<p>

The white haired captain turned around to see Hinamori just finish off her last opponent with a mighty thrust through his heart. He grinned, "That clears the fifth division. When's this wedding taking place?" Matsumoto replied, "At the Grand Chapel, at six in the evening."

Shunsui took a good look at the position of the low sun, "I estimate that it's about five in the afternoon now, which means that we only one hour before the marriage ceremony begins." Ukitake sheathed his zanpakuto, "Well then, we'd better get going then. No time to waste now." Everyone nodded and flashstepped off towards the enormous palace up ahead.

* * *

><p>Toshiro heard the large clock chime six times, signaling that it was six o' clock, which meant that the wedding was to start. All the people were seated: nobility in the front, aristocrats in the middle and the commoners towards the back. People from all over the Northern Realms were invited, despite their social rank.<p>

Tsuyoshi was given off by his mother, the currant, almost ex-queen of the Northern Realms, Chieko. The ravenette was dressed in a black wedding suit made from the finest material, with a servant following far behind, who was bearing a crimson silk cushion that carried two wedding rings, and a princess diamond tiara, which he would present to Hitsugaya, telling everyone that he was the Queen of the Northern Realms, and that they were officially married.

He waited at the alter, where a priest was already waiting. The former king, aka: Tsuyoshi's father, Takashi, approached the silverette, and gave a fatherly smile, offering him his arm, "Well my dear, today's the big day. In several hours, you will be married to my son, and become the Queen of the Northern Realms."

He then realized how tense Toshiro was, and chuckled, "Oh, relax. You will love your new life as royalty. You will be spoiled rotten, with all the wealth in the world, multiple servants on your hand and foot, and not to mention having a devilish handsome man for a husband, not to mention that Tsuyoshi will be the next king of the Northern Realms." The young prodigy decided to put the old king at ease. He forced himself to calm down and say in a soft voice, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Takashi smiled, "Please, call me Father. Anyway, come along, it is time for you to make your entrance." Hitsugaya gently adjusted his veil, clutched his bouquet tighter, and took the king's arm. Then the large doors slowly creaked open, and he could practically feel millions of eyes upon him.

He walked the aisle, up the carpeted stairs and stood next to Tsuyoshi. Even through his veil, he could still see those piercing golden eyes, and they were brimming with lust. That made Toshiro shiver, completely mortified with what was going to happen tonight, after the ceremony.

The priest began the introduction, "Today, we are here to join together a much beloved couple, who have shined brighter than any star, and this day, they will shine even brighter."

He motioned to the servant who carried the cushion to come up, took the expertly crafted, one-of-a-kind wedding rings and handed one to each one, while saying to Tusyoshi, "You may lift the bride's veil." The ravenette was more than happy to do so, and his eyes widened with appreciation as he say the small, slightly blushing silverette.

The emperor then took Toshiro's hand, removed the engagement ring, and smoothly slid on the more beautiful wedding ring. The silverette then took the ravenette's hand and took off the engagement ring, and was going to slide on the wedding ring, but hesitated. His mind was at an all out war with the spellbound side and the still free side.

The free side was doing his best to resist placing the ring onto the ravenette's finger, while the spellbound side was urging that he'll be happier if he sealed the deal. The spell won, and just as the ring touched the tip of Tsuyoshi's finger, a loud voice that was laced with malice, anger and a hint of exhaustion rang out, startling everyone, " Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

A flash of a blade intruded the small gap between Hitsyugaya and Tsuyoshi, slicing the ring in half, it soundlessly falling to the ground. Toshiro's eyes shot up at the phrase, 'That..voice..! That's Gin's voice, and Shinso is Gin's zanpakuto. He's here?'

* * *

><p>Gin, along with Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake, Shunsui and Izuru leapt from the windows high in the church walls, landing in the aisle. The girls looked at Hitsugaya, and did their very best not to burst out laughing at their captainfriend's appearance. Gin, on the other hand, was completely hypnotized by the beauty that was radiating from his lover.

He shook himself out of it, and spoke, "Shiro-chan, what're you doin'? C'mon, let's get out of here." When Hitsugaya didn't respond at all, Tsuyoshi laughed, "I'm afraid that Neko-Tenshi here has had a change of heart."

That took Ichimaru completely by surprise, that he stepped back in shock, "W-what..?" The ravenette chuckled, pulling Toshiro closer. Gin was completely horrified to see his lover snuggle closer to the Northern Realm heir, an action that Gin has ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Ukitake took a hold of the third division captain's shoulders, which were trembling in sadness and misery, and spoke in a firm tone that no one has heard before, "Do not believe him, Ichimaru. Take a closer look at Hitsugaya." The white haired captain did just that, and saw just how lifeless and vacant Toshiro's usually lively and fiery teal-emerald eyes. That could only mean one thing.

Gin roared, "What type of sick spell did you cast upon Shiro-chan?" The ravenette, completely forgetting, or ignoring and not caring the enormous audience, snickered, "I placed an ancient spell upon Tenshi that feeds off of pain, physical or emotional. I have to say, I must thank you, Gin Ichimaru, for providing the pain my spell needed to feed off of."

Hinamori turned to her superior, "What does he mean by that, Captain Ichimaru?" The white haired captain kept quiet, but you could easily see the distress on his pale, fox-like face. Tsuyoshi chuckled deeply, "Oh, he didn't tell you yet? Well, it turns out that Gin has been…"

The third division captain bursted out, "Shut up, don't say it!" And lunged with Shinso radiating a dangerous reiryoku. The ravenette gently scooped up Toshiro bridal style, and leapt out of the angry captain's way. The chase was on, as blurs of black and white flashstepped and flashed all over the chapel.

The other five shinigami wanted to help the third division captain, but by then the tough palace security had caught up with them, so Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake, Shunsui and Izuru had their hand extremely full, dealing with the palace guards.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was also fighting hard: against the spell that bounded him to the vulnerable state that he was currently in. He could only stay still, and be quiet as he was carried around by Tsuyoshi at lightning speed. He could easily feel Gin's reiryoku, and it had an air of anger and possessiveness in it. He struggled until he managed to form a gap in the deep wall of the spellbound, so that he could speak.<p>

The two playing cat-and-mouse were startled, Gin more than anyone, to hear Toshior stutter, "Gi-Gin, w-where are y-you..?" The white haired captain hestitated, but responded anyway, "Shiro-chan, I'm right here, are you okay?" The silverette was quiet, as if he was still struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Finally, he managed to stutter, "H-help… m-me…"

Tsuyoshi scowled harshly, 'How did he break free from my spell? As long as that pain of heartbreak lingers in his soul, my spell should stay in place.' He snarled, "You bitch, you're mine. I told to forget that bastard." He then rose his hand, and harshly slapped Toshiro across the face, slightly bruising his pale cheek.

That sent Gin into a rage the usually mischievous and happy captain never felt before. No one struck his innocent lover and got away with it. With a mighty roar, Shinso shot forwards with incredible speed and dead accuracy, its target: Tsuyoshi's flesh.

The ravenette didn't even see it coming, and was shocked with pain when the zanpakuto pierced right through his torso, just barely missing his heart. Tsuyoshi jolted to a stop, and began to fall towards the ground, letting Hitsugaya go in the process.

Gin dashed forward, easily catching the silverette, who was currently shivering and quaking in the effort of breaking free from the spell. He whispered soothingly, "Shhh… everything is okay, now, Shiro-chan. I'm here, and I won't hurt you, ever, Hitsugaya." That single sentence helped the young prodigy calm down a bit, but he was still quiver quite a bit.

The white haired captain gripped the grip of his zanpakuto even tighter, 'I'll make that bastard pay for what he's done to Shiro-chan.' He turned around towards the ravenette, who was struggling harshly to keep conscious, and stand up. Crimson life was spilling harshly from the fatal wound in his torso.

An awful scowl was painted onto his face, one that could make another pee their pants, but it only infuriated Gin even more. He growled, "I'll make you pay dearly for what you've done to Toshiro, Tsuyoshi." A firm, anger, but fatherly voice spoke out, "No, you won't"

The two turned around to see Takashi and Chieko, who looked angry and ashamed at their son. The queen spoke, "Tsuyoshi, you know it is forbidden to force another to love you by casting a spell on them, especially if they already have another lover."

The former king scolwed harshly upon his son, "And also, you took advantage of the pain this young shinigami was feeling, and twisted it to your advantage. You are a shame to the Northern Realm's Imperial family." The young ravenette stuttered, "I-I…"

His mother spoke, with tears in her golden brown eyes, "The fact that you used Toshiro's pain for your own personal gain alone proves that you do not truly love him. Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, really does love Toshiro, if he is willing to take on all five of the division leaders just for him." Takashi walked over the silverette, placed a hand onto his forehead, and chanted some words.

After a fierce jolt, and immense shivering, Toshiro looked up with extremely exhausted, but back-to-normal teal-emerald eyes, and saw Gin's face first. He whispered, "G-Gin, is that you..?" The white haired captain smiled tenderly, "Yea, it's me. You alright?" Hitsugaya didn't seem to have heard the question. He just smiled wearily, "You did come for me after all. I was beginning to think that you had been killed, or had just plain given up."

Gin snorted, "Of course I would come. I would go the ends of the earth and back for you, Shiro-chan." The young boy prodigy smiled a bit wider before closing his eyes, and falling into a deep slumber. Gin sheathed Shinso again, and slightly bowed to the royal couple, "Thank you." And dashed off through the window, followed by Matsumoto, Hinamori, Izuru, Ukitake and SHunsui.

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi could only watch as his young almost bride was whisked away again. Takashi took his throne, and spoke in a booming voice, "My loyal subjects, due to the turn of events, there shall be no wedding. And further more, I declare that my son, Tsuyoshi, is no longer the future heir of the Northern Realms. His younger brother, Susaki, will become king in his stead."<p>

A younger version of Tsuyoshi came out, smiling at the crowd, who stood up and roared with cheers. Tsuyoshi could only sit helplessly in the corner, watching everything unfold. He had lost everything: His parents' favor, his royal heritage, his rare gem, everything. And there was nothing he could do now to get any of it back. It was too late now.

For the first time in his long life, the ravenette ex-prince shed tears.

* * *

><p>Well, the danger with the prince is over, and Gin won. Now, the real question is: Is Toshiro over the fact that Ichimaru cheated on him purely, or will he hear the truth out?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! TWANK YWOU!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is the ninth chapter of 'Black Roses Red'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Toshiro's head was pounding with an immense headache as his eyes gently came alive to the world again. He slowly sat up to find himself on a lush cliff, but not the one in the Soul Society. This one had thick, lush grass on it that rippled whenever the breeze rustled by, and an old oak tree with low branches twisted in a way that several braches form seat-like areas in places.<p>

He looked down and scowled at the fact that he was still in the wedding dress, minus the veil and bouquet. He looked around, cutely rubbing his eyes, "Where am I?" A mischievous voice the prodigy knew all too well spoke out, "We're on a cliff that overlooks the forest that borders the capital of the Northern Realms."

He turned around to see Gin, still dressed in his shinigami captain's uniform. He looked like he hadn't taken on five leaders, and taken serious damage from four of them. That devilish smirk that Toshiro had fallen completely for was still adorning his face, but had an air of tenderness and comfort to it.

Seeing Gin made the silverette feel relieved, but the pain of heartbreak was still overwhelming. Instead of going to give the white haired captain a hug like he usually would whenever Gin left for a period of time, Toshiro turned back around and gazed at the vast forest beyond, forcing the tears back.

Gin completely understood what his lover was thinking, and decided to confront him about that evening. He knelt down, wrapped his long arms around the silverette's slim waist and pulled him to his chest, breathing in his young lover's scent. He felt Toshiro tense up in his embrace, and it hurt.

The tenth division captain whispered, his voice barely louder than the passing breeze, "Please let me go, Ichimaru." Gin nuzzled the silver, untamed, but feather soft hair in front of his face, "No. Please hear me out." The silverette didn't say anything, but the white haired captain could fell his body relax slightly.

The third division captain took that as a green light, "I'm so sorry that you saw that. That woman came into my office late at night, asking to have a word with me about a currant report. I accepted the request, to only have her force herself on me. Just as I was going to throw her off, well, that's when you happen to come in. I tried to explain, but you took off so suddenly."

Toshiro's eyes shot up in realization, and absolute relief. Gin then suddenly let go, and stood up, "I'll leave you alone for a bit," and began to walk away. He came to a halt when Toshiro's voice became firm and rang out, "Wait." The white haired captain turned around to see Toshiro stand up and turn around.

Tears were brimming in his teal-emerald eyes, and he couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or joy. That question was answered when the silverette wrapped his small arms around the older captain, sobbing into his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" Gin was startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around Toshiro and let him sob it out, while stroking random patterns on his back.

He shushed in a soothing tone, like a mother would to her crying son, "Shhh… everything's alright now: Tsuyoshi is gone now, and I promise I'll never leave your side again." The white haired captain gently scooped the silverette up and set him in one of the naturally woven seats in the low branches of the elder oak tree.

The tenth division captain whipped his weeping tears with the back of his hands, like a kitten would after drinking a bowl of cream, and looked up, "I'm so sorry Gin." The third division captain had to restrain himself from tackling his young lover and taking him right then and there, "It's alright, Neko-Tenshi. I should be the one apologizing for putting you through all this. Oh, that reminds me... ther's been something that I've been wanting to ask you."

The silverette wiped the remaining trails of tears away, and sniffed, "Yes, what is it?" The white haired captain dug into his hakama pocket and pulled out a small leather box. Toshiro's eyes widened at what the little box represented.

Gin knelt on one knee, and opened the little box, revealing an engagement ring made of white gold, a main diamond in the center, a bit bigger than the smaller ones encrusted into the rest of the ring, " I want to be with you forever. Toshiro Hitsugaya, will you marry me..?"

Toshiro was silent, and Gin had the impression that he was going to reject it, but was completely proven wrong when he was slightly tackled by the young prodigy, who was littering his face with kisses, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Gin." The white haired captain smiled widely, took the silverette's hand, slipped Tsuyoshi's wedding ring off, and slid on his own engagement ring.

While holding Toshiro by his side, the two made their way to the edge of the cliff, and Gin tossed the ring over the cliff, watching it falling into the forest below, glittering in the moonlight, like a fallen star. Toshiro smiled, "Thank you Gin. I wish I could make it up to you."

An 'idea' came into the white haired captain's mind, and his tender smile morphed into a naughty grin, "I have an idea, _Neko-Tenshi_." The innocent boy prodigy turned towards his lover, with sparkling eyes, "What is…" He couldn't even finish his sentence when Gin pinned him against the tree, his wrists pinned up above his head, and caught him in a feverish kiss.

Hitsugaya finally got the message, and his fierce blush spread from his entire face to his chest, at what his lover was implying to.

Gin smirked and placed Toshiro on his seat of woven oak branches, and breathed into his ear, which caused the silverette to shiver, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

The rest of the night of filled with moans, screams and grunts of pleasure and release.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Toshiro found himself still on the cliff top, only covered with his now soiled wedding dress for a cover. He then felt something calloused making smooth patterns on his back, as if to goad him. He turned his head a bit, almost tilting it, to see Gin, smirking down at his, his large hands on his pale back.<p>

The tenth division captain blushed, remembering everything they did last night. He was no longer a virgin, but he lost his virginity to the one man he loved with all his heart and soul. So he was more than happy to surrender his body as well.

Toshiro yawned like a kitty cat waking up from its nap, "Good morning, Gin." The third division captain grinned widely, and pecked his cheek, "'Morning, love. You alright?" The silverette was confused at what the white haired shinigami meant until he tried to sit upward, finding his entire body aching, his backside extremely sore, "It… hurts."

Gin chuckled, "Of course your ass would be sore. After all, we did go six full round last night." The young prodigy bursted into a full bloom blush, "S-shut up you pervert." Ichimaru chuckled some more, "I know, but I'm your pervert." Hitsugaya smiled, and kissed his older lover on the corner of his lips, "You got me there."

After lifting his young lover onto his perch of woven oak branches, Gin pulled out a small bag, taking out a stack of clothing, "Ran-chan had the idea of bring you a change of clothes. Oh, and it be best to keep your cool around her and Momo girl. They saw you in your wedding outfit, and ahh…" Hitsugaya bursted into a deep blush and buried his face into his hands, "oh God, they're never going to let me live it down. Well, Momo might, but Matsumoto, not a chance. Damn it all, I'm screwed."

Gin was beyond amused at his fretting lover. He silenced him by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Hitsugaya immediately reacted by opening his mouth, allowing Gin's tongue to come in and play, moaning in the process. When the two parted, a string of saliva dragged out with their panting tongues. Gin tilted Toshiro's chin upwards so that their eyes clashed, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Ran-chan will understand."

The silverette mumbled, "Yeah right," but let it go. After changing into his regular captain's uniform, and strapping his zanpakuto to his back. He grazed his hands over the material, "It's nice to be back in regular clothing, nothing so girly and fancy." He shuttered at the memory of having to wear such girlish clothing.

The third division captain laughed out loud, and nuzzled the young prodigy's neck, "Awww, but you looked so cute. You looked like a real princess in that wedding gown." Hitsugaya huffed childishly and turned his head around. Gin chuckled, "C'mon, hunny, let's get back to the others before Ran-chan decides to harass you even more, being gone all night."

Toshiro's eyes widened at that suggestion and flashstepped off. Ichimaru grinned, 'That boy, as amusing as ever,' and followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Well, this is the second to last chapter of 'Black Roses Red'<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW :)


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

This is the last chapter of 'Black Roses Red.'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>*Time Skip, 3 years*<p>

Toshiro was sitting in his office, signing papers, as usual. The only difference was that his office was in an airy, cool, summer house in the mountains far from the busy life of the Soul Society. It was summer, the heat becoming unbearable, and considering that the silverette can't stand the heat for long, Gin suggested spending the hottest time of the summer at the summer house he had in the mountains.

The tenth division captain reluctantly agreed to go, only on the condition that he brought work to get through, if he got bored. He had to threaten Matsumoto to get the rest of the paperwork done, or he'll have all the best bars ban her. That got the busty strawberry blond going.

He was almost done when a loud, but innocent and extremely familiar voice of a young shinigami boy rang out, "Mommy!" He looked up and chuckled when he saw Gin, along with their two sons, come in, covered in mud from the large lake nearby, with large grins on their faces.

The two boys were almost of the same age, the older one just by several days. The older one was named Toru, which means penetrate, make clear. He possessed Gin's pure white, almost tinted light lavender, silky, short hair, and a mixture of Hitsugaya's teal, and Gin's sky blue eyes. His name suited his personality perfectly. Like his father (Gin), he makes sure that his opinions and thoughts are known to everyone, and he puts it in a very candid manner. He also inherited Gin's mischievous and teasing habits.

The younger one was named Yuki, which meant happiness, pure snow. He was a bit more like Toshiro, with his occasional serious attitude, and hardworking aura, but he still had a bit of Gin's fun-making side in him too. He possessed snow white, untamed, soft hair, like his 'mommy' and teal-emerald eyes. He was like a mini Toshiro. He liked to look up to his 'mommy' a little more than his daddy, but still knew how to have fun with his brother and father.

The tenth division captain set his brush down, and smiled, "What is it Yuki?" The younger child laughed, "We… were playing… in the lake, and…." Gin chuckled, wiping his face on the sleeve of his haori, "Calm down, little boy, Mommy's not goin' anywhere." Toru decided to take over for his younger brother, "We were playing in the lake, and Daddy decided we should pick some flowers for you, Mommy." (A/N: These boys are just turning eight years old, so it's natural for them to use baby language)

Toshiro's eyes gleamed with happiness as the three presented him with a lovely bouquet of irises and daisies. He smiled warmly, which use to be extremely rare, but became very common when Gin and he got married, took the bouquet and carefully arranged it in an empty porcelain vase nearby, "Thank you all, I really appreciate it."

He knelt down to his two boys, using the tip of the sleeve of his haori, wiping a clean patch from all the mud, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. The two tackled their mother figure in a messy hug. Toshiro and Gin laughed at the scene. Yuki smiled widely, "Now, Mommy matches us. Right, Daddy?"

The white haired captain laughed good naturedly, "Yea, now, both of you, into the bath. We're havin' dinner in the meadow tonight, and you're not goin' if you're dirty like that." The two boys gasped, considering that first: they loved evening dinner picnics with their parents, and second: they admired their 'mother's' extremely fine cooking, and dashed towards the bathroom.

Gin then turned to his wife, who was trying to brush off the loose hanging mud, and smiled, "What, the two boys get a kiss, and I don't?" Toshiro was still was barely second before smiling, his smile still shining with that beautiful and adorable innocence, "You know I'd never forget you, Gin," and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, with tongue.

When they separated, Gin kept Toshiro in his embrace, and breathed into his ear, "I get something to make up for your tardiness, right..?" The silverette blushed cutely, "You pervert," but inwardly agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ha… ha… ha…." Toshiro was naked in the master bedroom, on his stomach, with semen running down his inner thighs, sweat clinging to his entire being, a light, pink blush dusting his face, his mouth slightly open, still panting from his currant release. Gin was on top of him, on Toshiro's back, the similar state, with his cock still in his lover's ass.<p>

The third division captain brushed a loose silver bang from Toshiro's forehead, and chuckled softly, "We've done this so many times, yet you're still as tight and hot as any virgin." Toshiro grumbled, "You bastard," but that sentence was accompanied with a loose, tender smile.

Gin smiled back with just as much tenderness, and pecked his lover's nose, "Toshiro, I love you." Toshiro smiled a little bit wider, and returned the kiss, only on Gin's cheek, "I love you too, Gin." With that, the two loving shinigami fell asleep underneath the moonlight, and in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the last chapter of 'Black Roses Red.' Did you like it? Hate it? Make you vomit? WHAT?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
